Unspoken
by SpreadLoveNotAids
Summary: "Uh, anyway, I always thought that we just had this kind of connection. Unspoken, of course." - Stiles Stilinski to Lydia Martin (Season 1, Episode 2). Hope you enjoy, just a little fluffy. Nothing too awful, maybe a kiss or two. Thank you for reading anyway. Stydia, Stydia, Stydia. :)


_A/N: Idea came to me & it just, I have to get it out. This is one of my two otps. They are absolutely adorable, if you ship them I love you. If you don't, I love you. You're all freaking loved, okay. Anyway, they are in all ways (to me) compatible, perfect and completely supposed to be together. I just need this. On to the story, hope you enjoy. Xoxo ~ 3 _

It had become a thing. Although, neither of them ever mentioned it. Surely they didn't speak about it in front of their friends, in fact they never spoke about it. It just kind of happened, it wasn't a group thing. It was a Stiles to Lydia, Lydia to Stiles thing. Nothing major, really. Lydia would never admit that it happened, Stiles thought it was just an illusion in some ways.

_"Stiles."_Her voice rings in his ears even though she's not that close to him. She occupies the desk next to his and when he looks up to ask what she needs, he knows. It's not the first and it wouldn't be the last time. The way she even called to him had sounded slightly off, different. At least, it sounded different to Allison, Isaac and Scott who were seated close to the pair of friends. Usually it's said with more irritability, more of a Lydia Martin kind of ferocity. The way she had just spoken, from the ears outside of her and Stiles' little world, it was barely above a whisper. Scott and Isaac could barely catch it and Allison only knew she'd spoken because Stiles' attention had been entranced in notes and then they darted to Lydia in an almost urgent manner.

Stiles says nothing, only looks at Lydia. The pair of teens are stuck in a stare off, or so it looked like it, and to any onlooking stranger it might seem like a romantic distraction from actual classwork. Really, it's more complex than even their three friends can seem to grasp. Isaac, Scott and Allison all share looks of confusion as they observe the strange, irregular occurrence between their two friends.

_It's going to be okay, right? Right?! What if it isn't? What if something even worse happens? What if- No. Lydia, stop it. Pull yourself together. _But she can't, she tries to with other distractions and various random thoughts. She forces ideas and thinks about pi, hoping that something would help her. But, nothing helps. Her math thoughts, her pondering ideas of the wonders of the world, a new theory for chemistry. _**Nothing. **"Stiles."_She says it, in a shaky voice. It's quiet and she doesn't know if he'll hear it and she hopes no one else did. She's Lydia Martin, she can't be thought of as weak or shaky. Or a whispering girl, the quiet one, the scared one who sounds as though she's trying to make herself invisible, the girl who wants to run from Beacon Hills and not look back. She's stuck in Beacon Hills, not that she minds too much. She only minds it when her thoughts catch up to her. Which is why she needs Stiles, which is why she's relieved when he does hear her.

Her expression is unreadable but her eyes give away her panic and as Stiles looks at her, he gives her the same expression he's been giving her for awhile. The "it's okay, Lydia." expression, it's a thing now. He knows it. He wonders silently, if she realizes how much it helps him too. And, did she really yell his name in a class full of students or was he just accustomed to their routine? Probably the latter, seeing as the teacher hadn't stopped to say a word to her and nobody aside from Scott, Isaac and Allison seemed to notice their exchange of looks. He waved lightly at them with an awkward smile before his eyes were on Lydia's again. Her eyes hadn't left him, she was silently breathing in relief and thanking him over and over. He knew, she knew. It was _their_ connection after all.

* * *

_"What the hell was that, Stiles?"_Surprise, surprise. Scott and Allison had stopped them both just outside the classroom. All over the small incident that wasn't really an incident at all. After forty more minutes of class time.

_"Yeah, Lydia?"_Allison pipes in, feeling a need to exert her own authority of being allowed to be in the know of things that went down. Lydia, hands crossed over her chest, let her green eyes roll and a huffy sigh escape her lips as she looked between Stiles and the two former lovers. She gave a light smirk and shook her head.

_"That,"_She spoke in a clear voice, one that held finality. She needed them to listen closely because Lydia Martin hated to repeat herself. She wasn't planning on dragging this out any longer either, they were being over obnoxious. She held her point finger out and motioned Scott and Allison closer, watching them lean in as if she were going to tell them some big secret._"Was nothing."_She finished with a smile and walked off without a break in her step.

The two past lovers sighed and shook their head, both zoning in on Stiles. _"No, guys, no. It's nothing. Really, what did you expect the answer to be?"_He shakes his head with a laugh at their disappointment and confusion before stalking off to his next class.

_"It's not just 'nothing'. It's definitely something."_Allison comments, narrowing her eyes at the places where Stiles and Lydia had just been. Scott gave a sigh, nodding before her shrugged.

_"Maybe, we should leave it. We got more important things to deal with."_He reasons, understanding that maybe he didn't need to know every little thing that went on in his best friends life. Especially the things that had to do with Lydia Martin.

* * *

_"Lyds,"_Stiles speaks up in the quiet, she knows by his tone that he's having troubling thought. Now it's her turn to return his favor, she looks up at him. Their sitting pretty close together on the couch, Stiles sits feet on the ground, lounging. Lydia's got her feet curled up with her shoes on the floor in front of the couch and she's leaning against him as they watch whatever happened to be playing on TV. They're at his house, Sheriff Stilinski just a room away looking through files and evidence. She doesn't hesitate to reassuringly put a hand on his cheek, rubbing softly and smiling.

No words, nothing but a calming gesture and a sweet smile. Her eyes on his and they're both locked in the gaze. No words, nothing has to be said. Their eyes say it all, _it's going to be okay_. They both look away when Stiles is finally returned to being calm, their eyes once more meet the television screen with smiles on their faces. Small smiles, but never the less smiles. She doesn't know when or why she decides to do it, but halfway through whatever rerun show marathon they're watching Lydia take Stiles' hand and begin to play with his fingers. Her attention shifting from the show to the boy next to her, his eyes are on the screen but his focus is on her. It's always on her, even when it isn't. That's a part of their connection, a part of their friendship. She closes her eyes, yawning in tiredness as she leans her head more onto his shoulder and 'hm's softly to herself.

_I've always thought that we just had this kind of connection. Unspoken, of course._

Maybe the boy had been right. She intertwines her fingers into his, with the hand she's holding of his and opens her eyes slightly. She studies him briefly before pressing her lips to his cheeks, _"You were right."_She whispers quietly, she doesn't need to elaborate. He knows, he always does. That's how she knows he was right, they have that connection.

It made it easier to be around Stiles, but harder to be around their group of friends. Having to actually explain what she was saying, after only having to say a few words to one person and getting the point across much easier. It made her huffy at the meetings a lot of times, she tried to play it off but Stiles knew. He always knew. And, when the tables were turned Lydia knew. Not Scott, who should know because he'd chosen to be Stiles' best friend since god knows how long yet it was alway Lydia who knew. Stiles had been right, even if he hadn't been at the time. That'd be alright, it was a minor detail and he deserved to be credited for it.

_"Lydia?"_Stiles voice calls, it's not troubling. Just attention grabbing with a light squeeze of her hand with the one she held onto. A smile pulls onto her face without hesitation and she tilts her head in question as he looks at her. _"Just making sure you're alright."_

She plays with his hand lightly before nodding and pressing her lips against his quickly. It's quick, short and it ends as soon as it had begun. Her apology falls flat, she's not sorry but she doesn't want to be intruding on him. _"I-"_He presses a finger to her lips and holds his breath.

_"Sh."_She laughs softly at his sudden confidence in this, before they kiss again. It's short, not as short as the last one or as quick. It's softer, sweeter, more meaningful and the feelings that swell through her aren't what she had expected or anticipated _but she liked it. A lot. _


End file.
